


(in)sobriety

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reigisa Week, Sex Dreams, Silly Behaviour, Smug Rei, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa's perfectly calm alcohol experimentation </p><p>[for the reigisa week prompt 'drinks']</p>
            </blockquote>





	(in)sobriety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsinew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinew/gifts).



> here's my trashy contribution to reigisa week for the prompt ‘drinks’! surprisingly long considering nothing happens.  
> warnings for underage drinking, general silliness and smut (there wasn’t even meant to be any smut i am so sorry......)
> 
> giftin' to sparklecringe for being the nicest and for always inspiring me to write things

 “Rei chan,” Nagisa says, eyes wide and brimming with concern, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Rei confirms, nodding courageously. “I’ve given it a lot of thought… and I believe we’ve done all the necessary preparation.”

“You're not nervous, right? It is your first time.”

“Not if I'm with you,” says Rei, reaching for his hand, “There’s no one else I’d rather do this with.”

“ _Rei-chan,”_ Nagisa says, blinking up at him, like he’s the bravest man he’s ever laid eyes on. ”Don’t worry. I’ll look after you.”

 

In all honestly, Rei is a _little_ nervous. He’s sipped alcohol before, but only to confirm his lack of interest in the substance and the raucous culture that surrounds it. He has partaken in a selection of adolescent festivities with the intentions of maintaining friendships, but he’s always dwelled on the sidelines, perfectly content to allow others act foolish while he maintains a logical and sober outlook on life.

Nagisa has never pushed, but he’s made suggestions, tiny nagging persuasive suggestions, until Rei has reached the stage where he’s inclined to agree that perhaps taking a single evening off _would_ help to eliminate the pressures of balancing school work and leading a swim club, and yes, it _might_ benefit him to try an alcoholic beverage before he leaves for university next year – he wouldn’t want to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

Besides, it’s important to spend quality time with your partner, and while it’s not the ballroom dancing class nor the book club he suggested, Rei is almost excited.

His parents might mistake their evening plans for wild teenage foolery, rather than a perfectly safe experiment in a well-contained environment, but in all honesty, if Rei cared so much about behaving in ways his parents approved of, he probably wouldn’t engage in intercourse with Nagisa _quite_ so frequently.

“It’s time,” Nagisa says dramatically, like they’re about to leave for battle. “Follow me upstairs!”

They close the door to Nagisa’s room out of habit, even though no one else is home. Rei empties his backpack – pyjamas laid out neatly on the edge of the bed, toothbrush, comb and moisturiser resting neatly on top. Two large bottles of water and a variety of healthy snacks on his dresser. Colourful bendy straws placed in the hands of Nagisa, who cheers.

Nagisa bounces across his bedroom to start up playlist that’s almost as energetic as he is. It’s not exactly the ambiance Rei would’ve set, but it’s inoffensive nonetheless. Nagisa is a blur of rainbow hues, framed beautifully by the colourful selection of beverages lined up on his desk. Rei can’t help but stare.

His sister, Nagisa informs Rei, is supposed to be watching the house while his parents are away, only she’s staying at her boyfriend’s place and buying Nagisa’s silence by assisting his underage drinking.

“She said we can drink what we want, but we can’t blame her if we puke,and I was all, ‘ _Yay! Love you sis,’_ and then she said, ‘ _Okay, now I’m going to puke’_ and hung up on me! _”_  Nagisa grins. “Amazing, right?”

“Amazing,” Rei echoes weakly. He clears his throat. “Anyway. I looked up some measurements, if you’d like me to-”

“It’s fine,” Nagisa waves him off as he unscrews the first bottle. “Trust me, I’m experienced with this stuff. I _am_ older, remember? And I’ve watched my sisters make this at least hundred times.”

He does trust Nagisa, and that’s the only reason he bites back the comments about how they should be keeping track of alcohol percentages, and what an inefficient method it is, to just add a glug of something fizzy, a dash something blue – they should be calculating proportions.

“Here!” Nagisa chirps, thrusting a glass into Rei’s hand. “One Hazuki Happiness!”

Rei observes it. It _does_ appeal to his aesthetic senses – presented in a glass patterned with strawberries, finished with a florescent pink straw and a little plastic butterfly clipped on the edge.

“I hope Rei-chan’s first time is wonderful,” Nagisa smiles.

Rei smiles back. They clink their glasses together, with so much enthusiasm that a few drops of sticky liquid spill into Rei’s lap. He almost feels a thrill, to have found himself in this kind of situation. Nagisa has always made him feel a bit reckless.

He takes a sip. It’s strange on his tongue, makes Rei crinkle his nose, because it’s somehow sharp and yet altogether too sweet and that burning sensation in his throat – he hadn’t heard that mentioned in any of his books. He takes another sip and confirms his suspicions. The drink is genuinely disgusting.

“So,” Nagisa smiles expectantly, “What do you think?”

“Um. What exactly _is_ this?” Rei asks.

“Oh, it’s a cocktail, so there’s a bit of this and a bit of that,” he gestures to his desk, “Oh! But I mixed it with juice so it’s healthy. And the secret ingredient is love!”

Rei takes another sip. It’s not so terrible if he doesn’t breathe through his nose and pretends it’s tea. He’s not entirely repulsed, nor is he dwelling on all that sugar and mentally scheduling in an extra run for the morning.

“We can stop,” Nagisa says, patting Rei’s arm. “If it’s too much.”

“Let’s keep going,” Rei insists, abandoning his straw completely to take a courageous gulp. “More,” he whispers.

 

The thing about Nagisa, Rei learns, is that alcohol makes him even more impossibly excitable than usual, giving him a louder voice, a brighter smile, provoking him to swing his arms around and laugh impossibly loud. His stories become more dramatic, though they’re more likely to be curbed by a sudden nonsensical subject change. _And_ he keeps poking out his tongue and asking Rei to check if it’s blue yet. Rei has long since adjusted for Nagisa’s unpredictable behaviour, but _this,_ Rei feels, is too much.

Rei, in comparison, is on his second drink, and he doesn’t feel much different at all. Perhaps a little warmer than usual, a little flushed at the cheeks, but that’s probably just a biological response to sitting close to Nagisa. It’s seems that his neurotransmitters are so far unaltered, or so evidence would suggest, since Nagisa is flushed and giggling and Rei is _completely_ fine –

Rei stands up to skip a particularly irritating song. He stumbles to the side, arms flailing to steady himself.

“Are you _drunk_? _”_ Nagisa giggles, pointing an accusing finger.

“Certainly not,” says Rei, pointing his finger back. “It’s your floor. It’s _slippery_.”

“Rei-chan,” says Nagisa, “It’s a carpet.”

“An unusually slippery carpet!” Rei insists, sitting back down, unable to recall why he’d stood up in the first place.

Perhaps the alcohol _is_ beginning to take effect, Rei thinks, fully aware of the potential for humiliation as his inhibitions are lowered, and yet he's not inclined to stop– not when Nagisa’s neon green straw is snaking its way into Rei’s glass – to steal his drink or perhaps challenge him to a competition of who can drink the fastest and if Nagisa thinks Rei is just going to let him _win_ , then he’s laughably mistaken.

 

The song fades out into a new one and Nagisa bounces up in a brightly coloured blur, knocking Rei’s empty glass onto its side in a scrambling attempt to tug Rei up too.

“I love this song! Isn’t this the best song?” Nagisa gushes, twirling Rei around so fast that the room continues to spin even when Rei’s quite certain they’re not moving anymore.

“Nagisa-kun, this isn’t right,” Rei protests, as Nagisa dances around him in circles. “I haven’t learnt the routine!”

“Silly Rei-chan! There is no routine.” He says, swinging his arms around. “You just _move._ ”

“But your style of dance is. There’s too much. It’s so… _wigglesome._ ”

“Is that even a word?”

“Don’t try to distract me!” Rei says sternly, more to Nagisa’s hips than his face. “Sticking to a pre-arranged choreography is best.”

“Is it,” Nagisa says, pressing his fingers against Rei’s hips, coaxing him to sway them from side to side.

This won’t do at all – Rei’s body wasn’t made for wild, formless hip thrusting and he’s definitely not about to surrender to such an offensive beat. Rei represents beauty and grace, structure and routine, long toned limbs extended into the night –

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says.

Rei stops mid-movement, arms raised dramatically at the ceiling. He hadn’t intended to speak out loud.

“One song. You’ll love it. It’ll be totally graceful,” he says, planting his hands firmly on Rei’s rear.

Rei swallows nervously, eyes following the fluid motions of Nagisa’s slender hips and their somewhat hypnotising nature. Nagisa’s eyes are bright – shining like headlights through the haze of Rei’s clouded mind, like they’re all that exists in the world, all that matters.

The song isn’t _that_ bad, Rei supposes.

He twirls, a stylish pirouette, just to show he can. Only slightly aligned to the right.

“Next time,” Nagisa grins, as Rei begins to move along with him, “We should dance with _everyone!”_

“Perhaps,” he says, dipping Nagisa backwards – provoking an excited squeal. “But there are benefits to being alone _.”_

And then he’s leaning closer, drawn towards Nagisa like he’s magnetic, knowing full well that as soon as he initiates contact the mood will shift and they might not stop, but he’s ready to take the risk, ready to take full responsibility for his actions –

Nagisa’s phone jingles, loud and shrill over the music.

“Oh!” Nagisa chirps excitedly, scrambling out of Rei’s arms to dive onto the bed to retrieve it.

“A message!” He gasps. “It’s Rin-chan! I miss you!” He shouts at his phone.

“ _Oh,_ ” says Rei, sinking to the floor with his arms folded over his chest. Well, it’s not like he _wanted_ to dance anyway. Rei’s perfectly fine sitting on his own, not irritated in the slightest. _Look,_ he even brought a book. The words are slightly blurred, but Rei can still read it if he squints, he’s perfectly fine _thank you._

In the end, it takes a drink with two plastic butterflies, and kisses from five of Nagisa’s stuffed penguin toys to convince Rei to stop pouting.

 

“And when Makoto-senpai said that, it was just so _beaut-_ “ Rei flings out his arm and his drink splashes it down the front of his sweater vest. “ _Fuck,”_ he curses, wiping at the damp material.

 _“Rei-chan,_ ” Nagisa gasps, covering his mouth.

“I apologise. For my language. I didn't – I'm so sorry,” Rei says, horrified at his unexplained impoliteness.

He tries to strip off his damp vest, only the buttons on his crisp lilac shirt are limiting his ability to breathe, and he fumbles around for a while, struggling out of both garments while Nagisa stifles giggles, like it’s _Rei’s_ fault that the material is so troublesome.

Rei pushes himself back up, smoothing down his hair, adjusting his glasses – no embarrassment to be seen here.

In hindsight, he didn’t have to remove the shirt. He should probably put it back on, so his partial nudity isn’t misconstrued, only Nagisa is staring and Rei can’t help but smirk, just a little. He reaches for his phone, with perfectly innocent intentions of checking the time, flexing his arm muscles in the most elegant and subtle manner. He glances down – also subtle, just a quick confirmation that his abs look phenomenal.

After a few lingering moments openly staring, Nagisa leaps to his feet and produces a particularly tiny pink shirt. Rei would be surprised if it even covered _Nagisa’s_ midriff.

“You can borrow this,” he giggles, holding it up. “It’s _perfect_ for you.”

He collapses forward in laughter at Rei’s scowl.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, in that sweet little voice that he uses when he wants something. “Look look, wear this one!”

“No,” Rei replies. This time he doesn’t bother to look.

He’s more than used to Nagisa’s sporadic emails full of ridiculous and disastrous clothing that “Rei-chan would look amazing in!” Shiny hot pants, crotchless underwear, _leopard print –_ honestly, he’s seen it all.

“Just try it on,” Nagisa pleads, pushing the frilly white skirt into Rei’s hands. “With your legs, it’d look _amazing_.”

“Not my style, nor my colour _.”_

 “You don’t have to be embarrassed. We’re soooo much closer now! Remember when you put your tongue in my-“

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei exclaims. “Let’s go somewhere!”

“Where?” Nagisa asks, shaking Rei’s shoulders with delight.

“That tree,” Rei says, pointing outside of the window. “Can we climb it?”

“Yay, let’s climb it!”

“Or! A romantic stroll on the beach?”

“The beach!” Nagisa bounces up and down. “My favourite!”

“Though factoring in the distance and the ocean at night…”

“Oh!” Nagisa shouts, tapping Rei’s arm repeatedly. “We could bake cookies!”

Rei gasps excitedly. He _loves_ baking.

“Do you have ingredients? A stylish apron?”

“ _Well_ , no,” says Nagisa. “But minor details, right?”

“How do you bake cookies without _ingredients?”_ Rei asks, completely exasperated.

“Hey,” Nagisa says, eyes glimmering, “I just had the best idea! Let’s do shots!”

Shots, it turns out, are a terrible idea, and Rei remembers in the very moment that the horrible liquid burns his throat why he has long avoided these barbaric adolescent rituals.

 

Things become a little blurrier after that, and a lot funnier, but of course, Nagisa is a natural comedian – hasn’t Rei always said that? Rei feels the urge to tell a joke himself.  He tries to recall something jovial, but his brain is programmed to remember equations, not for this. He’s sure there’s something about a chicken – or was it a flamingo? He considers sending a message asking Rin, who seems to excel at making inelegant quips about his penis, for help. It all seems like too much effort, in the end.

Rei’s whole body starts to feels sticky and his glasses feel skewed no matter how many times he forces them up his nose, and yet, everything is so beautiful he could cry. He feels compelled to tell everyone – every person in his life – about their captivating and individual beauty. He pulls out his phone, and types a message to Gou, thanking her for her hard work and complimenting her striking ponytail – so long, _so_ captivating – and promising to invite her next time, to invite the whole team, because this is fun, surprisingly more fun than he had previously thought.

Then he’s typing out a message to Haruka – _beautiful_ Haruka – only, _wait,_ no, he’s actually calling Haruka, and he screams for Nagisa to come help and they proceed to leave _three_ incoherent voicemails bickering over who gets to say that they love him first and maybe – _maybe –_ Rei should slow down just a small amount, miniscule really. Perhaps his head is a little cloudy, but in a nice way, fluffy clouds that look like butterflies – _butterflies!_ – not big booming storm clouds on the horizon, threatening to cancel swim practice and ruin your very best shoes.           

“Hydration,” Rei says suddenly, catching Nagisa by the arm. “We must _hydrate._ ”

“Booooring,” says Nagisa, sticking out his tongue.

“ _Delicious_ ,” says Rei, with his most hypnotising stare. “Important.”

After he’s satisfied that they’ve drunk enough water, Rei slumps to the floor – sitting upright feels like such an effort. The room is spinning ever so slightly, but Nagisa flops down next to him, winds his arms around Rei and tucks himself into his chest, and Rei can’t stand to move. He has such soft hair, Rei thinks. The opposite of Rei’s calculated style – effortless curls falling into place, radiating that natural shine that Nagisa just seems to have.

Rei would love to touch it. He’s thrilled when he remembers it’s entirely appropriate for him to do so.

“You’re so warm,” Nagisa beams, nuzzling into the touch, stunning Rei with display of spectacular dental hygiene.

“You’re always warm,” says Rei. “Warm and bright, like sunshine.”

It makes Rei blush, the way it just _slips_ out, but then it is the truth, Rei reasons, as Nagisa looks shyly up him, his own cheeks dusted with pink.

Rei feels overcome with emotion, overwhelmed by how much Nagisa means to him, and he needs to tell him, right now, only he’s not feeling _particularly_ articulate.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei says – off to a good start, if he says so himself.

“Yes?” Nagisa smiles. He sneaks an affectionate hand round to pat Rei’s backside.

Rei finds himself distracted from romantic declarations, both by Nagisa’s hand and another pressing urgency.

“Where are you going?” Nagisa asks, as Rei climbs to his feet. “Can I come? I’ll come!”

“Bathroom,” says Rei, finding that his world has aligned slightly to the left. “Alone,” he says. “ _Individually_.”

“Aww,” Nagisa pouts. “Stop doing fun things without me.”

 

Nagisa’s still laid out when he returns, legs stretched out, shirt riding up his stomach and Rei recalls, suddenly, the way that taut stomach looks like, slicked with sweat and covered with – no, he thinks, pure thoughts, _pure thoughts._

“I missed you!” Nagisa yells, springing up to loop his arms around Rei’s neck and scatter warm and wet kisses over his face, and _no,_ it’s so cute, Rei can hardly hold himself back…

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei shouts. “Quiz me! Math! Physics! Anything – I’m up for the challenge!”

“My turn!” Nagisa yells, ignoring Rei's once in a lifetime offer and charging out of the door. 

Nagisa takes his time – Rei hears him downstairs, clattering around in the kitchen, sneaking unhealthy snacks no doubt. Rei doesn’t mind too much – it gives him plenty of time to arrange Nagisa’s books by author and his stuffed animals by colour. In fact, he thinks, beaming proudly, his room already looks thirty-five percent more magnificent. 

 

Half an hour later and they’re sitting on the floor and Rei is struggling to think of something to distract himself from his impure thoughts. He’s got this peculiar feeling, like his mouth’s empty – like he needs to eat something, lick something, _suck_ something. He’s acutely aware of the way that Nagisa keeps popping his lips together like they’re numb, those soft pink lips that fit _wonderfully_ around – _No_ , Rei scolds himself _,_ watching Nagisa bop softly to the music as he clings to Rei’s bicep. They’re having such an enjoyable evening. They can spend time together without the interference of biological desires and adolescent hormones and the often unsystematic flow of blood to genitals. This is quality time – pure, innocent, fruity-tasting quality time and Rei will not allow himself to distracted –

“So,” Nagisa chirps, “What’s the dirtiest dream you’ve ever had?”

Rei winces, actually winces, as he attempts to repel the image that pops instantly into his mind. His heart starts to hammer in his chest.

“Ah,” he says, swallowing nervously, “I d-don’t quite recall-”

“Rei-chan, come on,” Nagisa says. “It was about me, right? I hope it was about me!”

“Y-you could say that,” Rei says nervously. “But please, after you!”

“Okay, soooo this one time,” Nagisa says, leaning in, “I had this dream where you were a super sexy vampire and you ate me!”

“Sounds most unsanitary,” Rei says, crinkling his nose.

“No, it was so so hot. I had magic powers,” he says, swinging his arms to demonstrate. “Then, oh my god, Rei-chan, there were these spiders!”

“Spiders?” Rei repeats, feeling mildly repulsed.

“They were my best friends. Such good singers! I really miss them…”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei asks, feeling quite concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Oh! But the sexy part - so, you were all naked and bent over and I was like bam! Magical rope!”

Rei finds himself choking on absolutely nothing.

“You mean to stay that-” Rei croaks when he’s recovered, “Um. What – did you do?” Rei asks. For perfectly innocent clarification.

“ _You_ ,” Nagisa says sweetly, “But tell me about your dream!”

“Well,” Rei offers slowly, and only because he _is_ quite curious about the implications of Nagisa’s dream, “I’m not certain of the correct _terminology_. But…” he drops his voice to a whisper, “There were two of you.”

“Two?” Nagisa blinks.

Rei holds up two fingers and nods gravely.

“ _How?”_

“You recall the dream where I was an esteemed scientist stranded in space?”

“Oh oh, I remember this one! The dream where I’m the cool android, right?”

“Correct!” Rei says. “And in this particular dream – the sequel, as it were – I was able to spend,” he shifts his eyes to the side, “Quality time with both the human _and_ android version of you.”

 “Rei-chan!” Nagisa says, eyes impossibly wide and bright, “That sounds like so much fun! I always wanted a twin. Did we play fun tricks on people and go shopping for matching outfits?”

“Not…exactly,” Rei says, feeling terribly ashamed of his dark, perverse existence, withering away under Nagisa’s glimmering innocence.

“Then what happened?” Nagisa blinks.

“Not important,” Rei says, evasively.

“Of course it is! Now you’ve started telling me and I’m so curious I might burst! Do you want to spend the rest of the evening cleaning my remains up off the carpet? Do you?”

Rei is struggling to form sentences. He doesn’t have time to explain that exploding from curiosity is theoretically impossible.

There’s no easy way to say this.

“Ugh,” says Rei, most ungracefully. _“Fine._ Well, you see. We were all able to p-partake in…” Nagisa nods, encouraging, “Intercourse,” Rei says, in a scandalised whisper, _“Together.”_

“Wait,” Nagisa says, slamming his hand down quite forcefully on Rei’s leg, voice shrill with excitement, “Oh my god, _wait_ , are you telling me you had a dream about me doing you doing me?”

“Um,” Rei pushes at his glasses, “Something like that.”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa shouts, deafeningly loud. “Haha _ha,_ oh my god, you’re _such_ a pervert!”

Rei wants to protest, he really does, only Nagisa isn’t exactly wrong.

He waits patiently for Nagisa to catch his breath and finish laughing.

“I worry,” Rei whispers, “About what it could _mean?”_

“Don’t worry,” Nagisa says, patting his head. “I mean, it’s not _that_ weird?”

Rei knows Nagisa’s just trying to make him feel better. He’s _shameful_. He wishes to banished from earth, cast out in his spaceship, forced to start again on an abandoned planet, far away from humanity. Rei doesn’t _deserve_ humanity.

“You’re all pink,” Nagisa says, poking at Rei’s cheek.

“Am I,” Rei says, keeping his eyes focused firmly on one of Nagisa’s plants.

“Yep! Are you thinking about it?” Nagisa asks. “Do you want me to like.” He begins to move his arms like a robot, “Do – the – voice -“

“I do not.”

“Take – me – now – Rei – chan –“

“I did _not_. Share my most embarrassing dream. So that you could ridicl- _“_ He tries again. “Ridiclu-“ One last try, “ _Ridicule_ me!”

Rei points an accusing finger, then proceeds to sulk, an exceptional example of the Nagisa puppy-eyed pout.

“I would _never_ ridicule Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, hand earnestly over heart.

“It was … an overwhelmingly erotic experience,” Rei confesses quietly.

“Cheer up,” Nagisa says, leaning in close, “Because here’s a kiss!”

Rei should probably draft up a contract and have Nagisa agree to never breathe a word of that dream to any life form in the _galaxy_ , but he finds himself distracted, betrayed by his quickening pulse and Nagisa’s softs, soft lips.

He’s been waiting all night for this.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you _all_ night,” Nagisa says. “But like. First time drinking. Don’t want to pressure you. But when you started talking about your wet dreams…“

“There were no nocturnal emissions involved!” Rei clarifies loudly.

“Whatever,” says Nagisa. “What’s important here is that you have a suuuper kinky side, and I’m _so_ proud of you. You’re so corruptible, Rei-chan! You _have_ to tell me more!”

Rei groans. He won’t even tell Nagisa about the one with the moon and the tentacles.

“I love it when you share your secrets,” Nagisa grins. “And I love your nose,” he taps the end of it with his finger. “You have the _best_ nose, and your arms – _so_ nice, I wanna eat them. You’re like my favourite – my _favourite_ favourite. I love you so _much._ ”

He trails off with a bashful little giggle and Rei feels taken aback by the sudden rush of warmth in his chest. A smooth romantic pop song plays in the background, setting an ideal ambience, and Rei has never been praised for his nose before, he wasn’t aware that it was particularly attractive, but that’s not the point – the point is Nagisa loves him. _Nagisa loves him._ Rei has always known that Nagisa loves _everything,_ a constant source of warmth and affection, but he’s never said it, not like this –

Rei could spend hours drafting and re-drafting, he could read ever literacy book in _existence_ , and he’d still be unable to express in words how thankful he is for the way Nagisa swept into his life, changing everything. He never knew he was living in pitch darkness until Nagisa opened every door, every blind, and let in the sun.

“Oh,” he says, blinking rapidly to stop his eyes from clouding over with tears. “I- Nagisa-kun,” Rei splutters, because he has to say something before he falls over from the weight of his feelings, has to say something before they burst out of his chest, “I also – I’m sure it’s quite obvious – but I’m very much in love with you.”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa cries, knocking Rei backwards before he can finish and crushing their mouths together, clinging to Rei. It’s wet and uncoordinated and _completely_ breathtaking, sparking like an electric shock, skin tingling everywhere they touch. Rei kisses Nagisa five times a week at the very least (though sometimes it feels closer to five hundred) and by now he should be used to it, but there goes his heart, fluttering foolishly in chest.

“I’m gonna stay with you forever,” Nagisa says, kissing Rei’s forehead. “Even when you’re old and wrinkly.”

“Wrinkly?!” Rei echoes, repulsed at the very thought.

In that moment, the song fades out into a ridiculous tune about learning to count. Nagisa pulls back, giggling, melodic and entirely contagious. Rei finds himself laughing too as he moves to his laptop to stop the racket, stumbling over various objects on his way.

 “What _was_ that song?” Rei asks.

His ears are ringing. Somehow the silence seems louder.

“It’s catchy,” Nagisa shrugs, bouncing onto his feet, “So are _you._ ”

“How?” Rei blinks.

“Wait. No. I mean _comfy_ ,” Nagisa says, collapsing forward into Rei’s arms. “Comfy Rei-chan.”

And then he’s backing Rei up against the wall. A few soft giggly kisses and then it’s deeper, bodies crashing together, all tongues and teeth and hands groping anywhere they can find. It's so easy to get carried away, surrounded by Nagisa's warmth. Nagisa smirks against Rei’s lips as his slim fingers edge down into Rei’s waistband, creeping inside, along his hip, just enough to make Rei shudder.

“You’re tasty too,” Nagisa says, pushing up onto his tiptoes to mouth over that spot on Rei’s neck that makes him _melt,_  still giggling, half-delirious, breath ticklish against Rei’s throat.

The more they kiss, the more clothes start to feel like a burden. Rei tugs at Nagisa’s shirt and then it’s all a rush to discard of the rest – more giggles when Nagisa discovers that Rei’s jeans really are quite tight fitted. Even with their combined effort it takes at least a minute to slide them down his thighs. Rei’s seen Nagisa undressed so many times and yet he can never quite adjust to his beauty – pale skin, bright eyes, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

“My heart’s racing,” Nagisa says, taking Rei’s hand, pressing it over the flushed skin on his chest. “See?”

“Mine too,” Rei whispers, as he kisses him again – on his forehead, both cheeks, his lips, _his lips._

Nagisa says Rei’s name so softly and it’s intimate, familiar. It makes Rei weak at the knees, makes him inclined to drop to them.

He trails kisses down Nagisa’s chest, swipes his tongue across his toned stomach as Nagisa pushes Rei’s glasses up his forehead, into his hair.

Rei pauses, takes a moment and just breathes softly against Nagisa’s skin, waiting for fingers in hair drawing him closer, though his mouth is practically aching from how _empty_ it feels. He waits there for Nagisa to surrender, waits until he starts to tremble.  

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, glancing down with a wicked little smile. “Use your mouth?”

“If you ask nicely,” Rei smirks.

“I’ll _let you_ if you ask nicely,” Nagisa smirks back.

“Then,” he says, smooth and low, “May I?”

It’s always worth playing along, for that brief moment of surprise across Nagisa’s face.

“Fuck yeah,” Nagisa whispers, rocking his hips forward.

Rei’s eyelids flutter closed as he starts to use his tongue. It’s all sweet and gentle until that first little whimper escapes from Nagisa’s lips and then Rei breaks – sucks him all the way in because he’s desperate and awful and he needs to taste, needs to feel Nagisa thick against the back of his throat. Nagisa’s fingers tangle in Rei’s hair as he rocks his hips, hissing Rei’s name as he starts to move.

“You look _so_ pretty,” Nagisa says, voice cracking, “ _S-so good.”_

And Rei feels it, feels _spectacular,_ as Nagisa starts to moan, loud and uninhibited. He knows exactly how to tease Nagisa, get him all slick and wet, work his mouth so he’s stuttering and incoherent, little whimpers in the back of his throat, breath hitching, gasping – _giggling?_

Rei pulls back with an angry _pop._

“Are you _laughing_?” Rei asks, feeling dreadfully insulted.

“I’m so sorry,” Nagisa says, covering his face. “I just remembered the thing when –” he takes a big gasping breath. Rei waits for elaboration, quite patiently given the circumstances. “You’re _so_ funny.”

“I assure you, I’m not trying to be,” Rei says, most discontentedly.

“I wasn’t laughing at – it just popped into my – I’m _so_ sorry,” he gasps, still laughing.

Rei shuffles across the room, perfectly graceful, perfectly affronted.

“Wait? Where are you going?”

He takes off his glasses, placing them safely on Nagisa’s desk.

“Home,” says Rei, as he stoops to retrieve his backpack. “To build a laboratory. And start work on my new android boyfriend.”

“Eh? Rei-chan?” Nagisa says, and he actually looks worried.

Rei places a small bottle of lubricant on the floor in front of him. Nagisa’s eyes widen.

"Oh," says Nagisa, hand on his chest, like he's actually relieved. "It was a joke."

“Stop laughing,” says Rei, voice low and commanding. “And lie down.”

Nagisa stretches himself out on the soft plush carpet, skin smooth, cock hard against his stomach – breathtakingly gorgeous. Rei drops down beside him, unable to keep his distance.

“Now what?” Nagisa asks, always eager to play along.

“Use your fingers,” says Rei.

“Oh _,_ ” says Nagisa, hand trailing down his body.

“No,” says Rei. He rolls onto his front, presenting himself attractively. “On _me._ ”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” he echoes again, a smirk growing on his lips, “Is that want you want?”

“Correct.”

“And you know there’s only one of me, right?”

“Nagisa-kun,” says Rei, “Please don't make fun of me.”

“Rei-chan,” says Nagisa sweetly, “Get on your knees.”

He complies, of course he does, holds his breath as he waits impatiently for Nagisa to uncap the lubricant and move behind him. He's relaxed, expecting the teasing tip of a finger, but what he’s _not_ expecting is the breath, hot against the back of his thigh and _oh god_ , Rei shudders, gasping out Nagisa’s name as his tongue flicks over his entrance, just once, tentatively, _oh god_. Nagisa licks again, longer, more commitment this time. It sends a tremor all the way up Rei’s spine.

“Feel good?” Nagisa asks, after a few more moments of teasing.

Rei nods, more easily that he would ordinarily.

“Then, next time, can I do it for hours?”

 _“N-Next time?”_ Rei asks. He's almost disappointed.

“This time I’m kind of impatient.”

“ _Ohhh,”_ Rei whimpers, as Nagisa’s finger slides in, all at once.

“There?” asks Nagisa.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Rei hisses.

Crude though it is, Rei has always loved the way Nagisa uses his fingers, favouring slow and torturous movements rather than rushing ahead, giving as much pleasure as he can. It’s true that his fingers are shorter than Rei’s own, but they can reach superior angles, offer unpredictability. Rei finds himself posing, just a little, stretching his sculpted back muscles, arching as Nagisa works his fingers deeper.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa breathes out, voice hitching, “ _Rei._ I want to watch.”

“You are. Aren't you?"

“I mean _watch._ You touch yourself. For me.”

Rei thinks of the twenty seven photos of himself he took in the bathroom, and how each and every one of them turned out _gorgeous._

He rolls easily onto his back, raises his eyebrows, accepts the challenge.

“F-fuck, okay. Oh my god,” says Nagisa, flushing red.

“Well?” says Rei, awaiting instruction. He wishes he’d had time to practice in front of the mirror, but he’s quite confident he can improvise.

“Like I said,” says Nagisa, recovering smoothly, “Touch yourself.”

Rei only realises how hard he is, how much he’d been aching, when he wraps his hand around himself and whines in relief. He’d been planning to tease himself, a slow build up makes a better performance, but he’s powerless from the moment he starts touching, can’t stop himself moving hard and fast.

“You look _so good_ ,” Nagisa whispers, eyes wide like he can hardly believe what he's seeing.

Rei arches up his hips, lets his head fall back, moans purposely loud. He lock eyes with Nagisa as sneaks his other hand down his body, no time to waste, two fingers inside.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Nagisa whispers, “Don’t stop.”

 Rei couldn’t stop if he wanted to, he’s close already, his whole body trembling, _electrified_ from the thrill of being watched.

“Nagisa,” Rei whimpers.

“You gonna come?” Nagisa asks gently.

Rei nods.

“Wanna come while I’m inside you?”

Rei nods again, quite pathetically.

“Then ride me,” Nagisa says.

It’s torture, physically painful, tearing his hand away, stopping when he’s so close. Worth it, if only for the look on Nagisa’s face when Rei climbs up to straddle him.

Rei’s never tried this position, though Nagisa has proven himself most skilful in it. Rei could probably come from just the memory, and he wants to make Nagisa feel just as spectacular, but he’s suddenly faced with crushing doubt – that is, doubts concerning _actually_ crushing Nagisa. His boyfriend is strong, with lean muscles sculpted to perfection and a personality big enough to fill a whole stadium, so Rei forgets sometimes, that he's actually _small._ There are benefits, of course – Nagisa is easy to lift, easy to press against the wall, but in positions such as this, caution is required, as is precision, _softness –_

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, “Stop thinking.”

“Impossible,” says Rei quietly.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” says Nagisa, eyes pleading.

“Alright,” Rei says, voice thick in his throat.

It’s far from his first time but Rei’s never ready for the initial ache that steals his breath, leaves him hot and gasping. He sinks down slowly, transfixed by Nagisa – his eyes, his lips, his gasps, his _cock._

“Fuck,” hisses Nagisa. “F-Feels so good.”

“I’m going to...move,” Rei says.

“ _Please_ ,” says Nagisa.

It takes a bit of fumbling to find the right angle, the right rhythm, but when they do, it’s _outstanding_. Rei’s got strong thighs and a stronger will, wonders how he could ever doubt himself. Nagisa is making breathy little noises, indicating that Rei is doing a spectacular job, and it’s overwhelming, how _beautiful_ this all is, two bodies working together, creating something so _magnificent,_ and he loves Nagisa, loves him _so much._

 _“Ohhhh!”_ gasps Rei as Nagisa thrusts up deep, and he had intended to twist his body into a variety of poses to continue his presentation, but he’s hazy with pleasure, completely consumed by how hot Nagisa feels, and all he can do move, focus on every twist of pleasure across Nagisa’s face, every shuddering little noise he makes as the room room fills with the sound of hot sticky skin on skin.

Nagisa grips Rei’s hips, nails digging in, blunt against his skin every time Rei slams down on his cock. He feels a twist of discomfort as his knees scrape against the carpet but not enough to stop, he couldn’t stop for _anything._ It’s all panting and gasping, wanton little moans, Nagisa’s parted wet mouth so inviting that Rei can hardly stand to look.

“ _Ohhhh,_ god, I need to kiss you,” Nagisa gasps. “You’re too far away.”

“I’m right here,” says Rei, with a delirious little laugh. “You’re _inside_ me.”

“I know but,” says Nagisa, laughing as he tangles fingers in Rei’s hair, drags him down to bite at his lips. “Come _closer,”_ he whines.

“Mmmm,” Rei moans into Nagisa’s mouth. “Bed?”

“Floor too slippery for you?” Nagisa teases.

“I’m concerned,” says Rei. “About your  _back._ ”

He doesn't wait for an answer, just scoops Nagisa into his arms, makes him shriek with delight as he drops him back onto the bed. Nagisa recovers quickly, pouncing so Rei’s on his back, dizzy from the sudden movement. Moments later he finds himself with his legs pressed up against his chest. He hears his belongings clatter to the floor, but he doesn’t care, he’ll risk creased pyjamas and spilled moisturiser and even his toothbrush touching the floor if it means he can have Nagisa _now._  

“ _So_ flexible,” Nagisa says, leaning forward so Rei’s legs are up by his shoulders, cock so close to where Rei needs it. He rocks his hips deliberately, teasing over Rei’s entrance. “Just _think_ of all the things we could do.”

“I’ll look into it,” Rei says, quite thrilled by the prospect of an extracurricular research project. “Provide a list of positions we could-”

“Sex homework?”

“Well, when you put it like that it’s – _Ahhhn_ ,” he whines as Nagisa pushes into him in one slick movement, sudden and unexpected, no chance to recover or catch his breath before he slams right back in.

Rei shifts his hips slightly and god, the _depth,_ the angle, so hot he can barely stand it. Rei grips his own cock again, rough and desperate, can’t stand the ache of leaving it untouched. He’s hazy and delirious from how the alcohol, from the pleasure, _from Nagisa._ He twists his hands in the sheets, shuddering, almost losing it completely as Nagisa moves Rei's hand away, wraps his smaller fingers around Rei's cock.

He’s never had Nagisa like this before, this deep, wet, hot, slicked with sweat, and he's not sure who’s louder, who’s trembling more, all he knows is Nagisa – flushed and messy and sweet against his lips. He’s getting desperate, getting close, throat hoarse, almost sobbing when Nagisa sinks his teeth into Rei’s shoulder, moves his hips even faster. He rocks back against Nagisa with as much force as he can manage, tastes pleasure, bright colours bursting in front of his vision as he shatters into pieces, as the world starts to melt away.

 

 

 

“Gooood morning!” chirps Nagisa.

“Mmnnnn,” says Rei.

He squints open an eye. It’s an entirely tragic decision. Nagisa’s blinds are wide open, and the sunlight is _blinding._ Nagisa is perched on the edge of the bed, hair sticking out in every possible direction. Rei’s entire world feels so groggy that he has to pat his head to check there isn’t a brick resting on top of it.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, feeling the soreness as he rolls onto his back. The memories come flooding back. _That_ explains the stickiness.

“So I was thinking,” says Nagisa, when Rei returns from the bathroom after a hasty clean-up, and crawls back into bed. “About your dream.”

Rei groans. For three blissful minutes, he had forgotten that he’d exposed the depraved disgrace dwelling in his subconscious.

“No, but think about it,” says Nagisa, “Imagine a roleplay,” Rei groans again, “Of your space adventures starring Ryuugazaki Rei as Ryuugazaki Rei! Hazuki Nagisa as Hazuki Nagisa, android version!”

“And who,” says Rei, frowning, “Might play you?”

“Um, Rei-chan, isn’t it obvious,” Nagisa says. He brings forward the arm Rei hadn’t realised he’d being hiding to reveal a dreadful yellow sock puppet with googly eyes. “ _Sock Nagisa_!” He cries cheerfully.

A long moment passes.

Sock Nagisa proceeds to dance gleefully around the bed.

Rei wonders how likely it is that he’s still intoxicated.

“I’m going back to sleep,” says Rei, pulling the blanket up over his head.

He lets a few moments pass before he lowers it with a sigh.

Sock Nagisa might be hideous, but Rei can’t fault his manners. He’s ready and waiting with a bottle of water.

“Drink up!” Nagisa says. “You’ll feel better.”

Rei begrudgingly thanks the puppet.

“Might we talk alone?” He asks the taller Nagisa.

“You’re okay, right? You don’t feel sick? You did have fun?”

“I’m fine,” says Rei. “Though I think I might skip my morning run.”

“It like two in the afternoon!”

“Then, I’ll also be skipping my afternoon run.”

“It wasn’t too much was it? I mean, I tried to go easy on you but it ended up getting kind of…” He giggles, a little anxious.

“Yes,” says Rei. “I mean – no. I actually… had a _wonderful_ time. Though if I had one complaint, it would be that you’re not curled up in bed with me. My brain is a little foggy, and I’m horribly disorientated by you having made it out of bed before me.”

“I was worried,” Nagisa confesses, crawling under the covers, tucking himself under Rei’s arm. “That I’d like… I don’t know, scared you off?”

“You have no reason to worry,” Rei says, running his fingers soothingly up Nagisa’s back. “Though I apologise that my behaviour was so… _inappropriate.”_

“Oh my god, no, you were so much fun!” says Nagisa. “ _Please_ can we do it again sometime?”

“Perhaps,” says Rei, “When exams are over.”

Nagisa pouts.

“In the meantime, I believe you set me homework assignment...”

Nagisa’s eyes widen.

Rei smiles, quite audaciously.

“I’ve corrupted you, haven’t I?” Nagisa giggles. 

“Undoubtedly,” Rei says.

But as he looks at Nagisa’s proud face, framed by the afternoon sunshine, he’s not sure he minds all that much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> nagirei blog over [here](http://nagireigisa.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!
> 
> lacking a beta as usual, i'll try come back and catch some of those typos later


End file.
